Twilight's Cinderella Story
by storyslayer49
Summary: this is you're everyday cinderella story about link and midna.


Link was walking through Hyrule field south of the castle. He was in his wolf form. The wolf form was a huge wolf, taller than anyone in all of Hyrule. He had a long black haired mane that pointed towards his tail. His entire back, head, main, and tail were a beautiful night black while his underside, legs and paws, and throat were pearly white. His legs were slightly decorated with white markings, and his ears had two small blue circular earrings' in them. Lastly, his eyes were of the most amazing shade of blue this world has ever known. Not even a professional artist could name or recreate this amazing color. He was strong too, and you could tell by the muscles shown under his fur. In short, he was a heart break for every female wolf in this form, and a god for every female hyrulian in his hyrulian form. He was also next in line for the throne, even though his sister, Princess Zelda was the eldest. If it wasn't for the fact that the son was always the next ruler even if he was the youngest, then Zelda would be queen. However, he was more than a prince; he was the hero of both twilight and light world, the magnificent blue-eyed beast, and the wielder of the triforce of courage while his sister was the wielder of the triforce of wisdom. On return from his journeys, his sister didn't allow him to remain hidden the fact that he was the hero, except for the fact that he was the blue-eyed beast. Basically, they knew the hero, but not that he was the blue-eyed beast. He and his sister preferred to keep it that way. Once that had settled though, he had gone straight to the council, requesting for his sister to take the throne, more like ordering to be correct. They had no choice but to agree with the hero of time. So, Zelda was next in line for the throne instead, and now link was the backup plan in case Zelda had a mishap. Anyways, as I said he was walking through the forest. He loved his beast form, yet it always scarred everyone away. Lost deep in thought, he accidently ran into a trap. He yelped out a cry of pain as a rope net jumped up from underneath the fallen leave, and captured him. A twang was heard and link barely managed to move enough so that the oncoming arrow hit his front right arm instead of his heart. He barked out in pain and fell onto his prison, praying that someone would cut him down. His prayers were answered. A female girl, with the most beautiful pale blue skin, fiery red hair, and just as red crimson eyes came. She was a house maid, but she used to be more. Her mother died at birth, leaving the girl with a heart broken father. He remarried but to a wicked girl who had two other female children called allecteca, and perrasophan. Who she called allec and perrsaphan which in a certain old language she knew meant something that I will not say. Let's just say that it was pretty bad. Her stepmother was cruel whenever her father was not looking, and the same went for her stepsisters. However, her father made it livable. Then, her father died with a sickness, and everything went downhill for her. Her stepmother made her move out of her huge room and down to the kitchen. All of her things were sold or destroyed. However, she managed to save a book of legends throughout Hyrule's history her father had bought her, a photo of her mother and father, and a golden mirror that her step family knew nothing about and was truly worth a fortune. She had smeared ashes on the golden part and some of the mirror itself to make it appear old and rusty to her step family. She would've sold it, but she kept her father's wishes. On his death bed, he had called for her, and said that the mirror was most important to never sell or loose, and that it would help her in the future. She had yet to discover what he had meant by that. After her chores, she would go out to the field to pretend to only go there for berries, when in reality; she went to escape her evil stepmother and sisters. She had heard links cried, and came to investigate. Her name was Midna. She looked at the trapped wolf and gasped. He looked exactly like the book of legends said. However, the other part was destroyed by water before she could've read that part. The wolf and girls eyes met, and he seemed to be begging for her to cut him free. She looked around, and found a sharp stone, and then went over to the rope which was tied round a tree. She sawed and chopped at it, before it finally came loose, and the wolf fell heavily to the ground. Link was in pain for a second, before trying to get up. He whined and fell back down to the ground, the arrow not letting him move. Midna saw the arrow, and knew that the wolf needed help. She went cautiously over to link who made no move to stop her. She arrived at his leg, and she looked at it, and back to the wolf who met her gaze. She knelt down, and said in her silky voice," I'm going to pull the arrow out and try to bandage your leg, but it's going to hurt." Link knew the drill, and said nothing. Midna felt quiet foolish talking to the beast of legends when she knew he wouldn't answer her. She put one hand on his leg and another on the shaft of the arrow. Then, in one quick movement, yanked it out. Link yelped and jerked his leg reflexively. Blood spilled from the wound, and Midna reached into her apron and grabbed a roll of bandages that her step family made her carry around for they weren't going to heal her if she got hurt. She carefully and expertly bandaged his leg, and then stood up away from the wolf. Link slowly stood back on his feet, and tested his wounded leg which seemed to be a lot better than before. He walked a few paces, testing his leg, before nodding, satisfied. He turned towards Midna, and in her head, said," thank you fair maiden, for healing me and cutting me down." Before limping off, and disappearing. Midna was shocked. The beast of legends could speak, and he spoke to _her_! Best off, he had called her a fair maiden. All her life, her step family called her ugly, but the beast of legends saw past the dirt on her body and saw who she truly looked like underneath. She went back to her basket of berries, and went home. When she arrived, her stepsisters and mother were furious." Where have you been?" her stepmother asked." collecting berries from south Hyrule field for tonight's dessert stepmother." She answered." Tell me before you ever leave again. Understood?" she barked harshly. Midna nodded, and went back to the kitchen to prepare the pies and dinner. She served the food, and went back to the kitchen to wait to have whatever leftovers were left. Her step sisters said that it was the worst food they ever tasted, but they both took three helpings of everything.

Back at the castle, link was just arriving and changed from his wolf form to his hyrulian form. His right armed was still bandaged by the female who helped him earlier. He went inside the castle, and nodded at the servants' and other hyrulians he passed who bowed. He once tried to tell them that it was not necessary, but they did it anyways. He was in his room on his balcony. Darkness had fallen, and he watched twilight, remembering his friend who had accompanied him. His friend was the prince of twilight, and always, no matter what, was black so that he couldn't see his friends color. He was an imp though that journeyed with him and helped defeat the darkness. Now he was back in the world of twilight, as king. His name was batronux. When his curse was lifted, link had realized that black _is_ his color. It was a lighter black then when we was in his imp form, but still, black. His eyes which had been unknown to him were a grey color. His hair had been long, and an orangish reddish color than his black color. He was as tall as link in his wolf form too, and was the tallest twilian of all. He visited all the time. He was actually suppose to visit for a week in 12 days. He and link were the best of friends. They both were brothers to each other. I mean, after his adventure, who wouldn't? He leaned against the balcony's hand marble hand rail and clasped his hands together in front of him and leaned as he watched the sun go down, and the moon go up. Link was garbed in his hero's tunic along with his other gear. The master sword and his shield laid on the couch, freshly polished." Link?" someone asked, opening the door. He looked over his shoulder to see his sister, Zelda, enter. She had long chocolate brown hair and blue eyes like him. She wore a pastel colored dress with a thin pale belt which held a thin cloth in front of her dress which was blue with the triforce symbol and other white symbols. She walked over to him as he turned back to the sky. She stood next to her brother, looking at the fading twilight." He will be coming soon dear brother." She encouraged." I know. I can't wait to see him." Link answered using his right hand to scratch the back of his head. Bad move. Quicker then lightning, Zelda hand caught his wrist, and he cursed himself quietly at why. His sleeve had fallen and showed the white bandaging of the girl." What happened link?" Zelda asked. Her brother freed his arm, and said," just a trap in the woods. Someone came and cut me down and healed me for the trap activated an arrow." "are you sure this person is trustworthy of his or her healing skills?" she asked." yes sister. She knew exactly what she was doing, or so it seemed." He assured her." She?" her sister asked." yes." Her brother answered. Before Zelda could say anything else, there was a knock at the door." Enter." Link called. The door opened, and the head of the council, patron, came in. he was a rather fat man with a bald head, a glass spectacle in one eye, and a white mustache with ridiculously colored clothes." Princess Zelda, I must speak with you. Prince Link must be listening too." He said, slightly frowning. Brother and sister stood up and walked over to him." You may speak." Zelda said." Well, princess Zelda, before you can become queen, you must marry a suitor. If you choose not to, then the throne goes to link, and then he must marry instead. If neither of you do, the throne then falls to me. It is written in the rule book of the kings and queens of Hyrule." He said." This is an outrage! Rules can be changed!" Zelda said." Afraid not princess Zelda. These rules were given the official decree of the goddesses themselves never to be changed." He sighed." But I can't marry someone I don't know and or love!" the princess whined." You must princess Zelda. The council understands how difficult this is for you, and only wants you to marry someone, no matter who. A commoner or criminal is even acceptable." He said." But I must love him back. How can I even meet someone if all they care about is who I am?" links sister asked annoyed." If I may, I believe I have a solution." He said. They both looked to him." What about having a ball? All are allowed to come especially all eligible ladies." He said." Why all eligible ladies?" Zelda asked." well, as you pointed out, men will only try for your hand because you're the princess. What if we say the ball was for me to find a wife instead? Not that we would really be doing such a thing. Then while I'm being choked to death by females, you can be looking through the males for a husband." He explained." It, could work." Patron said." Very well, that is what we will do. Thanks link." His sister said hugging him tightly." Anything for you sis." He replied hugging her back before they let go." If you don't mind, why don't we have it the day after batronux gets here? It will be nice to have an old friend help me through this soon to be nightmare." Link said overdramatically." Very well. Invitations will be sent out in three days time." Zelda agreed." I will go and inform the council. Sleep well princess Zelda and prince link." The head council member said before bowing and exiting the room.

The next day came soon for midna. She rushed threw her chores, and served breakfast for the entire family before eating some of the scraps left over from yesterdays dinner. Before she could leave, her step sisters teased her. Normally, she could handle it, but they teased about her parents. She could not handle something like that. She ran out of the house crying, and went to Hyrule field without looking back. She went back out into the forest, and sat on a rock which over looked the small river as she cried. She was crying so much, that she jumped slightly at the sound of a soft growl. She looked to the forest to see the beast of legends walk out, his leg still bandaged, looking to her. They looked at each other for a moment, before the beast came forward a little bit." Fair maiden, why do you weep?" he asked, tilting his head slightly." m-my step sisters teased me. Usually I can be unaffected by it, b-but it was about my parents." Midna said. The beast came forwards a little more, his head still tilted." Why would they do that?" he asked. Midna explained everything about herself. Eventually the beast came in front of the rock, and lied down as he listened to her. Link couldn't believe that such people could be so cruel!" why do you not run away?" he asked." I have nowhere to go, no money, nothing. If I leave I will just end up a maid somewhere else." She answered wiping her eyes. Link felt sorry for the maiden. He wished he could provide her money, or allow her to live at the castle, but that would result in her learning his secret. He could not allow such thing." I do not understand how such people could be so cruel. I have watched others secretly and they seem nice. Would you like me to go scare them out of the city? I'd be more than happy to do so." Link offered. The maiden laughed slightly, imagining how her step family would react to him." No thank you. As much as I wish so, they would eventually come back. Besides, I have no possessions and no money. I do not even own the house! I could not anyways." She sighed. He nodded." What is your name then fair maiden?" he asked. She looked at him." Midna, my name is Midna." She answered." What may I call you?" she asked. Link hesitated. Revealing his true name would tell her his identity. She was right though. She could not call him a beast forever." I go by many names, but you may call me twilight." He said." Like the realm of twilight that prince link and the king of twilight king batronux saved including our world?" she asked." yes. You see, I am part of the light world, and part of the shadow world. If twilight were to fall again, I would not be affected. I am a beast of both sides of the coin." He answered." Both sides of the coin?" she asked." twilight and the light world mirror each other. What we call faron forest is noraf forest in twilight. It is faron's name spelled backwards because they are two sides of the same coin, mirrored." He explained." So you know king batronux then?" she asked." yes midna. I work for him at times, or help him with certain things. When Hyrule saw me during the twilight war, it was me helping prince link and king batronux. I owed the king of twilight for rescuing me when I was captured by twilian monsters, and locked in the dungeon of the castle. Ever since then I have been helping him and prince link. I was the unmentioned helper." He lied smoothly." Wow, you should ask prince link to announce it. Then you could live at the palace and be treated as a hero with the prince and king." Midna told him." No!" link yelled a little quickly jerking into standing up. Midna flinched." Forgive me minda. It's just; I do not want to be seen. When I return to the forest, and I will because I will not live at the castle, hunters will come and hunt me more enthusiastically then before, or people will annoy me and I will have to go into hiding which I do not wish to do. Please do not tell another living soul of what I have just told you." Twilight begged." Very well twilight. I won't tell anyone." She promised. Then she noticed the time." I must be going. I promised to make them Hyrule berry cake. Will I see you again twilight?" she asked." come tomorrow, I will be waiting." He promised." Thank you. Goodbye." She said before leaving." Goodbye fair maiden midna." He said, just loud enough for her to hear. She blushed and left. Link followed her, feeling sadness as he watched her go. He would've loved to stay with her and talk the night away, but he understood her predicament. Once he was sure she was gone, he walked to the forest, intending to keep his promise tomorrow.

The next day, the invitations to the ball were sent out. Midna went upstairs to where her step mother and sisters were in school, and she knocked on the door." What?" her step mother barked. She opened it, and said," step mother, this letter has arrived from the castle." Her step mother rushed over, and snatched the letter out of her hand. She opened it quickly. Then she smiled. She rarely smiled. She probably smiled only twice in her entire life including this." Girls! It's a summons to a ball at the palace! It will take place the day after king batronux of twilight arrives at the palace! It says that all eligible ladies must come, for it is to find a suitable wife for prince link, hero of the twilight and light world, bearer of the triforce of courage, and prince of Hyrule!" she said excitedly. Her step sisters rushed over, and began to read it." May I go step mother?" Midna asked. They looked to her, surprised." You? Why would the prince want to see some scullery maid?" allec sneered." Step mother, it does say all eligible ladies." Midna pointed out." So it does." Her step mother said stiffly and coldly." Very well, if you get all of your chores done and if you find suitable garments, then you may come." He step mother sighed." Thank you step mother. I will go finish the day's chores now." Midna smiled, before leaving the room. She was terribly happy. She was going to the ball to meet prince link! _The_ prince link, the hero of time! Would she meet princess Zelda too? And maybe king batronux? That would be a dreams come true! She hurried with the chores and raced to Hyrule field and sat back down on the rock, eager to speak with her friend." Hello fair maiden midna." Twilight said as he came from the forest, and laid down in front of her." Twilight! You'll never believe it! An invitation was sent out to a ball at the palace for all eligible ladies! It's to be held the day after king batronux arrives! It's to find prince link a wife, and step mother said I was allowed to go provided I find something to wear!" she squealed. Link tried to hide a smile as he asked;" do you have something to wear?" "Well, not yet, but I have mothers old dresses in the attic. With a little stitching skills and a bit of luck, I'll have a dress prefect for the ball! Do you think that I will meet princess Zelda and king batronux too? That would be amazing!" she squealed in response. Link chuckled." I am sure princess Zelda and king batronux would be happy to meet you." Link said. They continued to talk until midna had to leave." I'll try to return tomorrow but I might be late!" she said, waving goodbye to twilight." Try to come back before the ball midna! I will have something to give you!" link called." I will! Goodbye!" midna yelled running back to the castle. Link barked a goodbye to the running figure, not being able to keep the smile off his face. Midna certainly was different from the other females he met. Firstly, she seemed excited just to go, not caring whether she met him or not. Second, she hoped to see his sister and long time friend just as much as she wanted to meet him. Lastly, she didn't complain about having to make the dress. He chuckled again. Truthfully, he couldn't wait to see her at the ball.

Midna worked endlessly. She barely had enough time to eat and sleep let alone visit her friend. She hoped that he understood. She had found a plain white dress in her mother's old trunk that she stitched and embroider until it was beautiful. Then she would help her step sisters with their hair and clothing. It wasn't until a day before the king of twilight arrived that she could meet her friend. She had stitched the dresses last stitch last night, and was excited to speak with twilight. After finishing this morning's work, she ran to the field, and waited. Twilight came out with a silk cloth in his mouth. He laid down, and sat the cloth down as well." How goes the dress midna?" he asked." I finished it last night. I found an old white dress of my mothers, and I decorated it with scenes of twilight, or what I saw when I would look out at it." She answered." Good. I have the gift I promised you." He said, nudging the silk with his large nose, before picking it up in his teeth, and bringing it over to her, and setting the silk down next to her." You didn't have to twilight. Your friendship is more than enough." She said." I wanted to. Now please open it." He begged. She took the silk package in her hand, and unraveled it. She gasped. Inside, was a beautiful necklace. The necklace was on a black ribbon. On the ribbon was a slightly dark tan carving of the triforce symbol. In the middle, where there was no triangle, was a wolf. Half of the body was on one side, half on the other. Midna was speechless. Never before had someone given her such a gift." Do you like it?" link asked." I-I love it twilight. How did you make this?" she asked." I have my secrets. Will you wear it to the ball?" he asked." O-O course twilight. It will go beautifully with my dress. Thank you!" midna cried throwing her arms willingly around the wolf. Link was surprised. Yes she might tolerate him being close, but willingly touching him in his wolf form? That was surprising. Midna backed away to look at the necklace once more. Then she put it around her neck, and fastened it on. Link smiled. He loved the way it looked with her pale blue skin, and her fiery red hair and eyes." Thank you." Midna repeated, still looking at the charm." You're welcome. Now you are fit to meet prince link, princess Zelda, and king batronux." He said." You really think that I'll meet them all?" midna asked." perhaps I can speak to king batronux, prince link and princess Zelda about it. Don't worry, I am considered a friend to them." Link answered, trying hard not to laugh or grin at what he said." Thank you so much twilight! I could never repay you!" she smiled." Just seeing you smile is payment enough. I will not be able to come tomorrow though. It is the only time I will be able to speak with the three. That is why I wanted to give you my gift today." Twilight said. Midna nodded." Thank you so much twilight, for being my friend, for everything." She said. Link smiled." No problem midna." He smiled. They noticed the time." I must leave. Goodbye twilight, and thank you again." Midna said, hugging him once more, before waving as she skipped away. Link smiled as he watched her leave. He took the silk in his jaw, and went all the way back to the castle, smiling. The ball might be pleasant after all.

The next day, link and Zelda went to the mirror of twilight's room. Batronux promised to be here today at noon exactly. When the sun was at its highest position, the twilight mirror glowed, and the portal opened. It was exactly five second before batronux stepped out, followed by twelve twilian guards." Link, Zelda, my friends. It is great to see you both again." Batronux smiled as he went over to the hyrulians and hugged them both." Batronux, so glad that you made it. We have much to catch up on." Zelda said." Indeed we do. Shall I teleport us to the castle?" he suggested." Defiantly. I'm beginning to miss teleporting." Link sighed. Batronux just laughed, and a moment later, they were at Hyrule castle with his guards. Zelda and link both showed batronux his room and the guards stood outside of it, guarding the door as their king and the light worlds prince and princess went in." so tell me, what has happened in the light world since I last left?" he asked as they all sat on the couch." Well, in order to become official ruler of the light world I must marry." Zelda sighed." Ouch. In twilight we put it to a vote. Luckily they voted to let me remain king whether or not I marry or not. How is that working out?" he asked." well, as stubborn as my sister is, she won't marry someone she doesn't know and or love. She doesn't want him to love her because she's the princess, so I came up with the idea of a ball. Instead of saying for princess Zelda though, it was for me to find a wife. I know that it's going to be a nightmare, but it's either that or I marry and become king." Link said." Double ouch. I feel really bad for you link. Maybe I can skip it-?" the king teased." No way batronux! You're coming with me whether you like it or not! I need somebody to help me ward off the crowds." Link smiled." Of course I'll come link!" batronux said." So, how has the beast thing been going?" Zelda asked." good. No more traps. You see batronux; I injured my arm in a trap from an arrow. Luckily Midna came and helped me and bounded my wound." He said. Zelda's and batronux's head shot to him." Midna? You didn't know her name before." Zelda said. Link smiled shyly and scratched the back of his head, not meeting the gazes of his sister or friend." Have you been seeing her link?" batronux asked mischievously. Link sighed." I found her the next day by the river crying." He said. Then he explained everything about her he knew." How horrible!" Zelda said shocked at the news." I only saw her yesterday for the third time. I gave her a necklace then, to help her with the ball. I'm afraid though that her step family aren't going to let her go though. The necklace is also a seer for one of the fairies that I'm friends with called Sasha. She's agreed to help her if indeed she can't go." Link explained." It wouldn't be a surprise if she couldn't go." Batronux agreed." Oh, and she would love to meet you both as well." He added." But wouldn't she just want to meet you?" Zelda asked confused." Apparently she wants to meet all three of us. She's not like regular girls. She's happy to be going, she didn't complain that she had to make her own gown; she didn't whine when she had no jewels or anything, she didn't even mind if she only met one of us, whether or whether not it was me. Most surprising of all though, when I gave her the necklace, she hugged me in my beast form. You sure that there aren't two bearer of the triforce of courage?" he asked." positive. Maybe she has looked past the beast part and to the part that is you link." Zelda said." Well no matter what link, we'll be happy to meet with your crush." Batronux said. Links face reddened." She's not my crush!" link yelled. They both laughed." Rriigghhtt." Batronux said. The three friends continued to speak until dinner. Finally, night time came and they said goodbye to each other before retiring to their old chambers. Instead of going to sleep, link leaned on the balcony, watching the moon and stars." You have the urge to howl at it?" someone asked. Link looked back in surprise to see batronux there. His old friend came up and stood next to him as they looked at the moon." Strangely enough, yeah." He answered. They were silent for a second." Your thinking about midna aren't you?" he asked. Link sighed. He knows me to well, link thought." Yeah. I just can't stop thinking about her. She's just different, you know? But in a good way. Trust me. I'd love nothing more than to scare her step family away. I just want her to be happy and loved. Not a maid and hated." He sighed." Man, you got it bad." The king said." Got what bad?" link asked puzzled. Batronux looked at his friend in surprise." You seriously don't know?" he asked. Link nodded." Love link. I'm talking about love. Don't try to deny it. I've seen it happen before." He told him. Links eyes widened with surprise, before he looked back at the moon." Yeah, I guess I do got it bad then." He sighed." Maybe you can sweep her off her feet tomorrow." Batronux smiled, lightly nudging his old traveling partner." Yeah, maybe. I'm just wondering if she'll like Me." link said running a hand threw his hair." Dude, do I need to remind you that you're the wolf that she willingly hugged?" he asked." you know what I mean batronux. I mean will she love me back? Did she even love me as a wolf?" link shook his head." Why does love have to be so complicated?" "Because the goddesses decide that our lives are easy enough already." He laughed bitterly. Link chuckled bitterly." Easy? Our lives have been anything but." He said." Look, I'm basically trying to say that you can't let one little problem stop you. Remember the monsters we faced? The bosses? Each came with their own problems, but we got threw them. Just jump in. sort of like how you did at lake hylia's temple." He said." Your right. Hopefully I'll be brave enough." Link said. They looked at each other, and started laughing." Man, if you're not brave enough then I'm wondering how others are brave enough, _wielder of the triforce of courage_." Batronux laughed." Oh shut it batronux. Besides, don't you have a ball to go to tomorrow?" link said, elbowing his friend lightly." Yeah, and you do too beauty queen. So make sure you get some shut eye. 'night." His friend said before leaving." Night." Link called before looking back at the moon.

Midna was more excited than any girl. Tonight was the night that she was going to the ball! She wished that twilight could come with her, but she understood. Once her chores were finished, she bathed in the river and comber her hair as best as she could and put on the dress and necklace. When they were ready to leave, midna rushed out to meet them." But mother she can't go!" perrsaphan whined." Now girls, I promised I would let her go provided she did everything, let us leave." She sighed. The girls walked out, arms crossed and noses in the air. Then her step mother, and lastly Midna herself. Suddenly, midna tripped landing right in a puddle of muddy water." Oh, how unfortunate. Looks like you'll have to stay home provided that you are not wearing anything suitable to meet royalty." Her step mother chuckled. Her step sisters laughed as they got in the black carriage with their mother. Midna could only watch, shocked, as the carriage left to the castle. Her step mother had tripped her. She knew it, because she felt her cane. Tears ran down midna's face. How cruel they are! Sobbing, midna ran to Hyrule field. She got on the rock, praying that twilight would be here, but he didn't come. Suddenly, a light appeared. Midna looked, and found it coming from her necklace. It glowed gold. What had twilight given me?, she thought. Suddenly a gold light flung out from the necklace and stood in front of her. Two, thin, and slightly invisible wings fluttered from it, and beat rapidly keeping the ball of light aloft." Hello fair maiden midna. I am twilight's friend, Sasha. He was afraid that your step family would do something like this, and he asked me to do this to repay an old favor years ago." The ball of light said. Midna gasped. This was a fairy! Then she realized something else. Twilight cared enough about her to use an old favor from a fairy! Fairies that need to repay favors are rare enough, but for her?" t-twilight sent you?" she asked. The fairy giggled, though why midna did not know." Not directly. I infused your necklace into a seer's ball. I watched it, making sure that you would be okay for the night. When your step mother tripped you, I knew this was what l-I mean twilight was talking about." She said." Why did you mess up with twilights name?" midna asked suspiciously." Twilight goes by many names. I knew a different one then twilight when he helped me, but he wanted me to use twilight. Please don't ask what I know him as. I can't tell you, and we'll be late for the ball if we don't hurry!" she said. The fairy fluttered to the rock, and said," please get off." Midna did, and the rock suddenly grew into a beautiful carriage. Six zaps later, and four crickets were turned into majestic horses that reminded her of twilight, a coach man, and a foot man. Lastly, was midna's destroyed gown." This is the trickiest. Gowns aren't usually what I use so it will end by midnight tonight." The fairy said. Then she circled midna speedily, first at her feet. As Sasha rose, golden like dust showered, covering midna. Midna glowed brightly. When Sasha was finished, she looked at herself and gasped. Her gown was slightly poufy, but not much. Its color was a black that reminded her of twilight's fur. Small white star like gems hemmed the skirt, and sleeve hem. They glowed and shinned brightly enough so that you could see them. Believe it or not, Sasha had replicated a blue that looked almost _exactly_ like twilights eyes. The blue was embroidered into the black dress, which made it look even more amazing. In Midna's hair, was a sliver tiara with a blue-as-twilights-eyes blue gem in the middle that seemed to glow with a fire. Her necklace was displayed proudly and shimmered and glowed with a light golden light. To finish it off, on her feet were beautiful glass slippers. She went to the river, and looked at her reflection and gasped. Not even Zelda could compare to her. Her hair looked scrubbed clean and beautiful, and her skin shimmered with glow of the fairies magic." Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!" midna cried twirling around." Heh heh heh. You're welcome. Perhaps I'll be your personal fairy god mother. I always wanted to find a kind enough person. I'll be watching through your necklace. Now remember, you have till midnight exactly which is in 6 hours. Now hurry and be on your way!" Sasha cried before flying back into her necklace. Midna whispered thank you again, before running into the twilight looking carriage.

Link was exhausted and he hasn't even seen midna yet. He was crowded by ladies in frilly dresses and jewels but none wore the necklace he had bestowed upon the girl he cared for. Two girls were most annoying out of all of them. They wore strong, strong perfume that hurt his sensitive nose, had was too much frills ribbons and jewels on, and had annoying high pitched laughs that nearly broke his ear drums. They were the worst because they were always following him, never leaving his side. He wished more than ever for midna now. Then he sniffed. He smelled midna. And fairy magic. So they didn't let her go, he thought angrily. All angry thoughts were gone when a very familiar pale blue skinned girl with fiery red hair and eyes was seen at the top of the steps. His eyes widened slightly. Everyone stopped and turned to her, shocked at her beauty. Her gown, it looked a lot like link in wolf form. Sasha, link thought smugly, must've had to create a new dress for her. He was shocked. Sasha even managed to get my eye color right! That was amazing in itself. Midna seemed slightly uncomfterble. So link did the only thing that came to mind. He walked up the steps to her." Hello, midna." Link said." H-how do you know my name?" she asked, surprised." Aren't I suppose to know all the names of my guests?" the prince smirked. She gasped and curtsied." Forgive me, prince link. I did not know it was you." She said standing back up." Please Midna, call me link. I believe that twilight said you wished to meet my sister and dearest friend as well." Link said." So twilight did get to talk to you three yesterday." She said." Of course. May I personally escort you to them?" he asked holding out his arm. She nodded, amazed at the prince, and took his arm as they made their way down the stairs, link, smiling the entire time. The females were angry. They wanted to be the girl that caught links eye. However, midna's two step sisters were angrier then all of them put together. Link paid no attention to them except for midna. They walked over to where Zelda and batronux were." Sister, batronux, this is midna. You remember when twilight came to us yesterday and told us that she wanted to me all three of us." link said, looking them both in the eye. They nodded." Of course. Hello midna, I am princess Zelda as you probably know." Zelda said, smiling as she held out her hand." As you know princess Zelda, I am midna. It is an honor to meet both you and king batronux." Midna said as she shook the princesses hand." Please, just call me batronux." Links friend said." And just call me Zelda." Links sister said." Of course." Midna said." Who gave you that necklace midna?" batronux asked." twilight. He was very kind to give it to Me." she answered lightly touching it." Twilight can be very generous hen he wants to." Zelda said." He's been a very good friend to." Midna added. Links heart bursted with pride." Yes, he had become our friend as well ever since the journey. He is a good friend indeed." Batronux agreed. The music started up at this point." Midna, would you dance with me?" link asked." I would love to." Midna said slightly shyly as she took his hand instead of his arm." Goodbye sister, batronux." Link said." Goodbye link and midna." They both said." Goodbye." Was all midna could say before link pulled her away. As planned, link would dance first with any girl he chosen. Naturally, that girl was midna. The others were so upset that they would've stormed her if they could. Midna's step sisters and mother were beyond angry." Who is she?" allec asked." she's not even that pretty. We have more frills and jewels then her anyways!" perrsaphan growled. Link pulled midna to the middle of the floor. He held on to her hand and placed the other on her waist. Midna placed her other hand on his shoulder, and they danced. Midna twirled around the room with the prince who reminded her so much of twilight. His voice, his personality, especially his eyes. Those eyes looked exactly like twilights. Was it possible-? No. link could not be twilight. Soon the song ended with link bowing with his hand gently holding her as he lightly kissed her hand, not taking his eyes off her face. She blushed and there was clapping, forced by the girls. Another song came up and everyone joined and midna and link danced again. They stopped once it was over and link led her to a table where they could sit. A waiter came over with drinks and both grabbed one." Tell me midna, how did you come to know twilight?" link asked. Though he already knew, he wanted to hear her version. She explained in great depth about meeting twilight and how she felt. Then she went on to the days they spent together." And when twilight gave me the necklace, I was so grateful that I could've kissed him." She said. Links heart beat rose. She would've kissed him willingly if it was his hyrulian self." Would you like to go to the gardens?" he asked, rising, and holding out his hand. She nodded and they walked to the curtains. Behind the curtains were glass panels which were usually shut, but today both the curtains and panels were opened, allowing anyone to venture into the castles grounds. They walked into the grounds, and link made sure that no one could see them, before sitting down with midna on a stone bench." Midna, there's something I need to tell you about twilight." Link started. Midna was confused." He's not just a friend. He's, he's my wolf form." Link blurted out. Midna looked at him confused, surprised, and shocked." Here, let me show you." Link sighed. He got up and walked a few feet, before turning to the confused midna. He willed his wolf form to come, and he dropped to all fours. Midna's mouth fell open as his body structure changed, and black and white hair sprouted from him. When link opened his eye, he was twilight. Midna was silent for a few minutes, trying to understand this." You're twilight?" she asked shocked." No, I'm link. I came up with twilight because no one can know about this, and I didn't trust you yet. I wanted to tell you when I gave you the necklace, but I was afraid that you wouldn't want to be around me once you knew." He said sadly. Midna stood. Link thought that she was leaving and bowed his head, sadly. Instead of leaving, midna rushed to him and hugged him tightly. Link was shocked, but he didn't push her away." If I can learn to love a twilight wolf that is taller than even batronux, then I can love anything." She said softly, looking back into his eyes." L-love?" he asked, speechless. A blush came across midna's face, but she nodded. Suddenly it was prince link she was hugging, not the wolf. Without a moment's hesitation link pressed his lips to midna's. Midna was surprised, but she kissed back, their mouths moving together. Link pulled back reluctantly, and asked," is this an awkward moment to say I love you too?" midna smiled." Nope, just the right time." She said, before kissing the prince again. Links arms wounded around her waist, and pressed her closer to him." Wait, what time is it?" midna asked. Link looked to the giant clock that could be seen from here." A minuet to midnight." He answered." Sasha, she said that the dress wouldn't last. I'll be dressed in my old dress, the one that was destroyed by mud." She said sadly. Link lifted his loves chin so that she looked at him." I'd love you no matter what you wore." He vowed before kissing her again. Right at that moment, the clock stroked twelve, and midna's old muddy dress returned onto her. All that remained of the once beautiful gown were the slippers. When they stopped kissing link looked at her." And you made it sound like the dress was torn. Honestly, Zelda could fix that in a heartbeat." He chuckled. She giggled and they kissed again." Let's get back, shall we?" he asked." but, what about everyone else?" she asked." we'll find Zelda and she'll take care of it. I swear that it will only take her ten seconds." He answered. She nodded and they walked hand and hand back to the room. She stayed behind the part of the curtain that was drawn as link went to go get is sister." Midna!" someone hissed/yelled silently. More like three someone's. Midna jumped and looked to see her step family storm over to her, murder in their eyes." How dare you come here dressed in those rags! You get back home and by the time we get back that home better be dust free!" her step mother hissed. Midna's eyes darted around, but link was not in sight." N-no." she said. Her step family froze." What, did you say?" her step mother asked icily." I said no. I'm not being your maid anymore." She said with more confidence." Why you insolent little brat!" her step mother hissed. She brought the back of her hand up, ready to slap midna across the face, when a hand grabbed her forearm, stopping her. The step mother was surprised and looked to the face of the person angrily. The anger quickly faded away when she realized it was prince link, with a disgustedly shocked princess Zelda and king batronux behind him. The two sisters squealed with joy. The step mother took in links face surprised. His face was pure anger and hatred." P-prince link! Forgive this insolent fool for coming here dressed in these rags. I assure you that she will be punished once she gets home." The step mother stuttered. Links expression hardened." Don't. Touch. Her." He growled. Surprise etched deeper into the woman's face." Hello prince link." Allec said flirtingly as both she and her sister curtsied. Link took no notice of them though. Princess Zelda came over to midna." Are you alright midna?" she asked." yes Zelda." She answered. Zelda snapped her fingers and the mud on midna's dress disappeared." T-thank you." Midna stammered." Your welcome midna." She said." Link." Batronux said putting a hand on his shoulder. The grip of links hand on the old woman's forearm tightened for a second, before letting go. The step mothers hand dropped to her side. With one last dagger glare at the elder woman, link turned his attention to midna, his gaze instantly softening." Are you sure your alright midna?" he asked softly." Yes link." She answered." Batronux? Link asked. His old friend nodded." Guards!" he called. The other guests quieted at this call, and both twilian and light guards came." Please escort these three out of the grounds and keep them there until Zelda, link, myself, or midna say anything different." He ordered. They nodded, and grabbed the three surprised women. They struggled, but were led out of the castle either way. Once they were gone, the crowd clapped. Apparently they were on everyone's nerves. The ball went on until all the guest's left. Zelda had found shade quiet interesting and they both soon fell in love. They were being wed soon. Zelda, shade, and batronux both left midna and link in the ball room." midna?" link asked." yes link?" she answered. The hyrulian prince took a deep breath before sliding onto a knee in front of her. Midna's eyes widened. He pulled a small black velvet box out from a pocket, and said," if I ever saw you tonight, and you still accepted and loved me even in my beast form, I promised myself I would ask you this. Midna, would you please do me the honors of becoming princess Zelda's sister in law, and my wife?" link opened the box and midna gasped. On a silver band was a slightly large diamond. Not just any diamond though. Inside were the colors of twilight, moving as though actually twilight pieces were inside. It was beautiful. Midna looked from the ring to her hero, her prince, and said," Yes." Link's face broke into a smile as he slid the ring onto her wedding finger. Midna looked at it as her prince stood up. Then she wrapped her arms tightly around him and hugged him tightly. He returned the hug, pausing only to lean his face back and kissing his soon to be wife, and queen." Shall we go and get your things?" he asked." there's not much." She admitted shyly." I know everything you have is important to you in more than one way." He said before lightly kissing her again. She nodded, and hand in hand they walked to the front of the castle to her step family who were circled by guards. They made a small opening for link and midna, and the step family of midna looked at them. All three of their eye's zeroed in on their linked hands. The sisters' face's hardened." From what I know about you three you should be lucky that you aren't servants yourselves after how you treated midna. However, because of the fact that midna does not wish for that, I have agreed not to. However, if one of you ever raises a hand at midna again, well. Let's just say that you're going to try and hit my future wife." Link said. Surprise came on their faces, and the sisters glared daggers at midna." You will be allowed to return home for now until my sister and her soon to be husband agree on my punishment for you three which I am sure that they will along with batronux. Midna and I will be accompanying you along with the guards to collect midna's things and whatever she likes from the house. Trust me, if my punishment holds out you won't be able to take a lot of things, useless things I might add. Guards, take them to their carriage. You are to keep pace with the carriage. If you must drive it yourselves. Midna and I shall follow behind." Link ordered before they both turned back to the twilight carriage, midna's twilight carriage and got in. we sat together as the carriage started moving. Then they kissed to pass the time. When the carriage stopped, they both got out and the step family of midna's did too. Link and midna went in first, and she went to the kitchen." This is where you stayed?" link asked surprised. She nodded shyly. Then she went to the cupboard where she stashed her legends book, the mirror, and the picture. She took them out and then grabbed a rag, and gently whipped the ashes off the mirrors back. When it was restored to its former glory, she sat it down with her other things on the table." You could've sold this to get out of here. Why didn't you?" he asked." my father said always to keep it and that it would help me in the future. I tried to understand what he meant but I couldn't. I didn't want to ignore his final wish, so I kept it." She answered. He nodded and carried the book of legends as she carried the picture and mirror. The guards and midna's step family were waiting in the foyer." Is there anything else you wish to desire my love?" link asked his bride-to-be." No. all of my personal attachments' are gathered." She answered. Link nodded. They passed by the family when midna tripped again. Once more, not accidentally. As she fell, the mirror slipped out of her hands, and fell to the floor, breaking the glass into billions of tiny pieces. Midna gasped." Midna!" link said worriedly as he sat the book of the table and helped his princess to her feet. Everyone looked to the broken mirror, and midna's eyes watered." Hang on. What's this?" link asked puzzled. Everyone looked to him. His sharp wolf-like eyes sensed that not only glass shards were there. He went to the mirror, and bent down, carefully dusting the broken glass shards off the item, revealing an old looking piece of paper. Link gently picked it up, and read it." The last will and testament of Joshua Lucas Shadow." He read aloud. Midna's and her step families eyes widened." That's my father's name." she said." Well it seems to me that you're father knew what he was talking about. It says here that the house and everything in it belongs to his daughter, Midna Annabeth Shadow." Link smiled looking back at his love. Midna's mouth had fallen open, eyes wide, along with the step family." Did you three know anything about this?" link asked." n-no your highness." The step mother said." Well for about 19 years you have been living under midna's home. It is a great kindness on her part to allow you to, and to let you treat her like that." Link said before snapping his fingers. The glass and mirror rose, and the glass pieces inserted themselves back together, making the mirror whole again. It glided into links hand, and he walked over to the surprised and eternally grateful midna, handing it to her." Thank you link." She said as she took it." Of course midna. If midna allows it, you may stay here in her home until your punishment is approved. Midna? Link asked." they may." She answered." Good. Now that that is settled, shall we leave now?" link asked his love." Of course." Midna answered. Link repacked up the book, and he and midna walked out with the guards following them." Four of you are to stay here and make sure that they don't leave, okay?" link ordered." Yes prince link." One guard said as four saluted him." What have we talked about?" link said." Oh, right. Yes link." The guard corrected. Link smiled and nodded before he and midna went into the twilight carriage, where they went back to the castle." I have never seen this type of book before." Link said looking at the legends of Hyrule book." It's suppose to be the only one of its kind, but since it's water damaged, father got it for a low price." Midna explained." Water damage hmm? Well I can fix that." Link said. He placed his palm on the book, and closed his eyes. The triforce symbol appeared with the triforce of courage glowing more than the others. The book glowed for a few moments, before it stopped. Link opened his eyes and opened the book as well. Midna was shocked. No more water damage! Now she could read the book from cover to cover!" there, good as knew." Link said proudly." That was amazing." Midna said smiling." It's a simple drying spell, but it works." He told her. The carriage stopped and they had arrived at the castle. Both got out and went inside, and both went to link's room. Midna gasped at the size of the room, never seeing something so big. Link chuckled slightly as her eyes went over every inch of his room-correction- _their_ room as if she had never seen one before. He sat the book where midna had placed it which was on his dresser." This room is huge." Midna finally said. Link chuckled again." If you think that this room is huge, then you should see my sisters." He said. Midna yawned suddenly." You should go to sleep. It's been a tiring night for you I'm sure." He said immediately. Midna just nodded and link gave her one of his large shirt because she had no other clothes yet. Once she was finished, she climbed under the covers of the bed. Link looked slightly embarrassed at her." What is it link?" midna asked." well, umm, usually I sleep in my wolf form. I don't have to but it's kind of grown on Me." he admitted." That's fine link." Midna assured him. He breathed out relived and changed into his wolf form, before climbing into the bed beside midna. He laid down next to her, and midna pressed her cheek against his shoulder's fur." Do you know hoe soft your fur is?" midna asked suddenly. Link chuckled." Batronux has told me it is softer then the best pillow in all of Hyrule." He answered." He was right." Midna sighed happily. In the end, she ended up using link as a pillow instead of the actual ones and they both fell asleep.

A year later and everything in Hyrule was peaceful. Shade and Zelda were married and now are addressed as king shade and queen Zelda. Link and midna were married as well. Batronux has yet to find the perfect girl for him, but he still visits often. As for midna's step mother and step sisters, links punishment had been approved by Zelda, shade, and batronux without a hesitating thought. All three of the wicked girls were sent to ordon village to spend the rest of their lives. The villagers did not ever help them though, with anything. As for midna's house, it was transformed into an animal shelter for injured and homeless animals. The center was now thriving and it was uncommon to see any single person without a dog, cat, or another animal. In fact the castle had adopted 4 dogs and 5 cats, 7 birds, and best of all, 20 wolves that helped guard the castle under links commands. Link, after all, was considered the pack leader. Now Zelda and midna were both expecting children now, much to Hyrule's delight. Midna's life was now perfect, with the love of her life, her own personal fairy god mother, and Zelda, shade, and batronux as her friends. Yes, midna's life has truly turned around for the good, as has links.


End file.
